All Grown Up
by candy-belle
Summary: Cody offers to take care of John, if only John will let him. A slash fic written in response to a prompt featuring John & Cody with hurt/comfort, sexual tension and a fair few kisses.


**Title:** All Grown up  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Cody offers to take care of John, if only John will let him.  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> John and Cody  
><strong>Warning:<strong> hurt/comfort, sexual tension and a fair few kisses  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for sah07 in response to the prompt left HERE. Hopefully this is what you wanted, haven't written nice!Cody for a very long time so hopefully it wasn't too occ. You can leave a prompt HERE if you want, just read the stipulation. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x xx

"What the..." exclaimed John jumping in surprise as hands landed on his shoulders, pulling him out of his darkening thoughts.

"Steady," soothed Cody stepping closer and tightening his caress on John's broad shoulders, "It's just me."

"You gave me a heart attack," chuckled John the tension fading a little from his face. Leaning back on the bench, he rested his head against Cody's chest, taking a few moments to compose himself before looking up at the younger man and offering a faint smile.

"You're tense," observed Cody, frowning slightly as he realised just how knotted John's muscles were.

"Been a tough few weeks," sighed John.

He went to pull away but Cody stopped him the younger man murmuring, "Just relax. John please…for once let me take care of you."

As John started to protest, Cody stepped around the bench so he ended up standing between John's spread legs. Pressing a finger to John's lips, he insisted, "I mean it, John. You do so much for everyone else but you never let anyone do anything for you. Why don't you let me rectify that tonight, huh? Let me take care of you," he stroked a finger alone the base of John's neck, "Real good care of you."

John paused then glancing up again he regarded Cody quizzically. It always struck him how different Cody was off stage. How unlike the egotistical prima donna that he portrayed in ring he was. He looked younger when he was being himself; he wasn't tense and angry like he appeared on screen, if anything as he got older he was mellowing even more. And John liked that. He was pleased that what the universe saw was nothing like the real man he had come to appreciate. As he let his eyes roam over Cody he couldn't help the little growl of approval as he noticed the white belt around Cody's waist. He loved the way the white leather made Cody's torso looked even more tanned than it really was. It made him want to spend hours tracing the new formed muscle ridges, to run his fingers along the impressive curves of Cody's upper body.

He gave a little huff of almost embarrassed laughter wondering what Cody would think if he knew how he really felt about him. It was a noise that drew a raised eyebrow from Cody and a knowing pout – a pout John had to fight very hard not to drool over.

"Are you thinking bad thoughts, John?" teased Cody, offering the older man a very seductive smirk, "What would Randy think if he knew what we get up to?" he teased winking at John.

"He'd kill me if he knew what we've done together," agreed John flaring his hands over Cody's hips, "Well," he confessed with a snigger, "either kill me or demand full details over several rounds of beer."

Cody burst out laughing and nodding he chuckled, "Yeah well I'm not that little boy that he used to protect from the big bad world anymore." He bent down and brushed his lips over John's cheek and whispered, "I'm all grown up, John. I'm a big boy now and you know it. Besides no one has ever made me feel the way you do. Not Randy. Not Ted. Not Evan. Not Hunter, no one, none of them." Pulling back he sighed dreamily and licking his lips he added wistfully, "But I meant what I said," he searched John's face, the crystal blue eyes scanning every inch of John's face, "Let me take care of you. Stop being the hero for once in your damn life and let someone else take care of you."

John stared at him frowning slightly, uncertain whether Cody was telling him off or offering him something more than a metaphorical shoulder to cry on.

"What did you have in mind?" asked John hoarsely after a few moments when he realised he wasn't as good at reading the younger man as he had hoped.

"Nothing much," shrugged Cody one hand absently running over John's shorn head and ending up curled around the thick neck, "Just a full body massage, a hot bath and my company."

"That's all?" asked John cocking his head slightly holding Cody's gaze as the younger man stared seductively at him.

"Well that and the chance to fuck me through the mattress if you're up to it but seeing how old you are now..." teased Cody, a wicked smirk splitting his face as John lashed out catching him on the thigh

"Less of the old!" exclaimed John grinning up at his young lover, "Just because I'm feeling my age doesn't mean you can..."

Cody chuckled and bending at the waist he brushed his lips over John's mouth and silenced the rest of the protest.

Breaking the kiss with a little chuckle Cody stared down at him and asked, "Well? You haven't actually answered me. Do you want me to take care of you tonight?"

John hesitated for a few moments, actually debating the offer then seeing the honest sincerity burning deep within the normally cynical eyes he nodded. Sighing slightly he allowed Cody to pull him to his feet. As Cody went to step away John caught him and pulled him back into his embrace. Running the knuckle of his finger alone Cody's jaw he smiled and breathed, "Thank you."

Cody smiled at him, favouring him with a real smile. Not the fake, half sneer he was so fond of sporting in ring. This was a smile that lit up the younger man's face, making his eyes sparkle and making John sigh with longing. Leaning in he brushed his lips against Cody's, the kiss deepening a moment later as Cody opened his mouth and granted John the deepest access possible.

It was a few minutes before they broke apart but when they did both men were breathing heavily both flushed with the enjoyment of the moment. Sharing a knowing smile Cody pulled back and slipping his hand into John's he tuned and tugged the older man after him, silently leading him out to the car park and back to their waiting car both looking forward to what would happen when they got back to the hotel.

FIN x


End file.
